We are currently looking for funding to construct and equip an all purpose Community Center offering viable alternatives to the people of Port Graham to drinking and boredom which they are now faced with. Your agency is one of our sources for finding these monies. Ideally, we would like to use this money to purchase recreational and other equipment for this building. In reality, though, depending upon contributions from other sources, we may have to use the money to purchase materials to construct the building. Our research involved living in the community all our lives and knowing the problems of the community, and talking to the people and finding out exactly what they wanted. Our objectives are to curb alcohol abuse, combat boredom, and provide a central place for the community to get together.